


Half A World Away

by xIAmAlsoAWe



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Afghanistan, Densi - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Phone Call, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xIAmAlsoAWe/pseuds/xIAmAlsoAWe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He misses her. And incredibly so. (Set when Kensi is still in Afghanistan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half A World Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's another NCIS: LA fic. This has been in one of my fanfic notebooks for a very long time, so now, I present you this new Densi fic.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS: LA nor any of the characters.

Detective Martin A. Deeks never imagined wanting, no, needing someone so badly than he did now. He was a lady's man, after all. _Was_ being the operative word.

They had always had a push-and-pull type of relationship and that was fine for a while, but now? Now he wanted so much more. So much more than just sexual tension; something  _real_. And now, he had that.  _They_  had it. But yet another obstacle came in their way and slipped the opportunity right out of their grasp. It was like the universe hated seeing him happy or maybe it was just him.

He had always brought failure upon himself – it came from his unstable childhood and major daddy issues. And he'd always been a terrible communicator despite his excessive ability to talk; one of the major reasons why he was so good at undercover. As a result, he never said what was really on his mind. He always obscured it with quips and jokes. And he was working on that – he just needed his partner to be patient with him, just like he promised her that he would be patient with her.

But said partner was thousands of miles away, somewhere in Afghanistan with no one to back her up; no one to trust. However, there was Granger. And Sabatino.

_Ugh, Sabatino._

He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his face with both hands as he sighing. Being in the dark about Kensi and her mission was driving him nuts. He needed to know that she was safe. Sure, they texted and they sent selfies to one another, but he hadn't heard her voice in over a month. He needed to hear her voice, more so have her by her side, but he would settle for hearing her voice if it meant knowing that she was safe.

He missed her voice. Her laugh. The change in pitch as she teased him and as he teased her. But most of all, he missed her and doing things with her. He missed watching her scarf down her sugary delights and even her god-awful techno music.

He shifted himself on his couch and had the sudden urge to turn on America's Next Top Model – someone had to record her terrible reality show for her – or Titanic, grab a beer and a bite to eat, and reminisce on memories. Instead, he walked to his bedroom and took out the sat phone from his nightstand drawer.

He laid against the headboard of his bed, his legs straight out in front of him. He contemplated whether or not to call his partner. Granger was still in the States, so the chances of getting Kensi in trouble were very slim. He tugged and pulled out the antenna and his thumb hovered over the button that would connect him to his partner. Thinking over the pros and cons and stressing over whether to call her like a hormone ridden teenage boy, he closed his eyes, threw his head back, and swore that he could still smell the lingering scent of Kensi from when she was last here.

_Oh, that night._

Unaware of the fact that he had already sent the call and put the phone against his ear, he started reminiscing about that night. Memories flashed through his mind and he couldn't help but let out another sigh.

He could still remember the way her lips tasted and felt against his, their nervousness, the way they tore off each other's clothes with fervor, and the gentleness of how the mood changed after they plopped onto his bed. He could still remember the sparks of electricity as his fingers touched her skin, the way her curves felt against his callused palms, and the way he ran his fingers through her dark tresses. He could still remember the way he felt inside of her, the way she arched her back, the way she cried out his name, her breathy moans, the way her nails sank into his back, the look of her face as she reached her breaking point, the way she fit perfectly against him as they cuddled underneath the covers, how she told him –

"Deeks?" Her voice ripped him out of his reverie as he shot his eyes open and sat up straight. "K-Kens?"

"Hey, Deeks." He could practically see the smile on her face as she said his name.

He sank back against the headboard and relaxed. "Hi. How's everything in Afghanistan?"

He heard a deep sigh come from the other end before she replied, "Complicated."

Deeks laughed. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No, not really. You know I can't anyways." There was something in her voice that led him to believe that there was something she wasn't telling him; something she was holding back. He sensed that it was about him, more so them.

"Kens, what's wrong?" His voice turned gentle as he spoke.

Kensi sighed in defeat. "Fine. Just a little homesick."

"What are you doing right now?" Deeks hoped changing the subject would ease into the conversation of them.

"I just told you that I'm homesick and you ask me what I'm doing? Way to make me feel better, partner."

Deeks gave a laugh as he said, "Just answer my question."

"I'm in bed. Don't share a bunk with anybody."

He could've easily turned her genuine answer into the butt of an innuendo, but he decided to tease her later, so he just empathized, "I know the feeling; it doesn't feel like home without you here."

He was entering dangerous territory. They weren't the type to talk about their feelings and because of that they avoided each other for so long, but today was going to be different – he was going to make sure of that.

"Deeks…" Her voice was soft and gentle, but cautioning nonetheless.

"Kens, I know this isn't our thing, but you called me a terrible communicator and you were right. I'm gregarious and loquacious and an annoying talkative shaggy haired surfer who could talk his way out of everything, but the one thing that I can't talk about is my feelings for you, and I-"

"Deeks," Kensi tried stopping him from going any further, but Deeks pushed on.

"Kens, I know this scares you, but I really have to get this out."

"Okay," she acquiesced.

She heard a sigh come from Deeks before he stated, "You called me a terrible communicator."

"Yes, I did. But I'm sure that that's both of us."

"But you were right; I am a terrible communicator. And I can't forget that night and the talk we had after we rescued Thapa. I can't Kensi. I can't."

When Kensi didn't respond back, he wondered if he scared her. He wondered if he just ruined this whole  _thing_  that they had going on. But that doubt quickly left him when she said, "I can't either."

It was like time had stopped. It felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulders.  _She felt the same way he did._

Deeks could barely contain the ear-to-ear grin that danced its way across his face. And by 'barely', it meant clearly obvious.

"Good."

"God, I could practically see that giant smirk on your face. Your ego must be through the roof right now." Her voice was teasing, but he knew that what she was as genuine and vulnerable as he was.

"You know it," he teased, but the next words out his mouth took the mood into a serious one. He spoke after a small pause, "Promise me that you'll be careful out there."

"Deeks-"

"Promise me." His voice was as serious as she'd ever heard it.

"Okay, Deeks. I promise."

Silence fell on both sides of line and it stayed that way for quite some time until Kensi spoke. "And I promise to get back home in one piece. To you."

Another smile broke out onto his face. "I'm holding you to that."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
